Nuit d'horreur
by witsnape
Summary: Un certain soir d'halloween, une silhouette se "promène" dans Godric' Hollow... Détails de la scène...


Je me suis aperçu que la première version n'était pas très lisible, donc...  
  
Tout était calme dans la petite ville de Godric Hollow. Dans les maisons, on pouvait voir des gens regarder la télé où des films "spécial halloween" faisaient trembler les téléspectateurs, ou d'autres qui préféraient discuter au coin du feu. Si on faisait bien attention, on pourrait apercevoir dans une de ces maisons, par l'ouverture qu'avait laissé un rideau pas tout à fait fermé, un jeune couple avec leur enfant, un garçon d'un an à peine, respirant la joie de vivre et le bonheur d'être ensemble.  
  
-Aller Harry, il est grand temps d'aller au lit maintenant. La jeune femme qui venait de parler était vraiment très belle. On aurait dit un ange aux cheveux roux, les yeux d'un vert étincellent, assez grande et mince. Elle s'appelait Lily. Son mari lui, qui se prénommait James Potter, avait les cheveux d'un noir magnifique, et ses yeux bruns étaient remplis d'amour, alors qu'il regardait sa femme monter son fils dans sa chambre au premier étage. Il n'y avait pas de vent ce soir là. Le froid en revanche, était plus piquant et plus mordant que jamais. La lune était cachée par de gros nuages qui menaçaient de faire tomber la pluie sous peu. A quelques pas de cette maison, une étrange silhouette s'avançait dans la pénombre, sa cape frôlant le sol sans un bruit. Un groupe d'enfants courrait vers lui, chacun voulant arriver le premier.  
  
-Des bonbons ou des farces ! crièrent les premiers arrivés, présentant de petits seaux à la personne encapuchonnée.  
  
-Vous ne devriez pas être au lit à cette heure-ci les enfants? leur répondit une voix glacée. Ce n'est pas bien de traîner dehors à des heures pareilles. Les enfants, quelques peu intimidé et effrayé par cette voix restèrent figés sur place. C'est alors que l'homme enleva sa capuche et découvrit son visage, sur lequel était affiché un rictus qui pouvait vous donner envie de s'enfuire à toutes jambes. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils ont fait. Les enfants, prient de panique, avaient pris la poudre d'escampette. Mais ce n'était pas se sourire démoniaque qui les avait fait fuir. Non, c'était les yeux rouge écarlate, qu'on pourrait assimiler à deux petits orifices remplient de sang, et qui auraient pu faire pâlir un mort. Un mort, cet homme en avait l'apparence. Et seul ses yeux rouge vifs certifiaient qu'il n'en était pas un.  
  
-Joyeux halloween espèce de moldus. murmura l'étranger. Alerté par les cris des enfants, James Potter s'approcha de la fenêtre et aperçu la grande silhouette noire s'approché de sa maison.  
  
-Oh non pas ça! Merlin faites que ce ne soit pas LUI! Mais de toutes évidences Merlin n'avait pas entendu ses prières, car au moment où l'homme fut éclairer par la lumière du réverbère, James aperçu son visage qui avait plus l'air d'une face de serpent que d'un être humain. Il couru au pied de l'escalier et cria aussi fort qu'il put:  
  
-Lily! Prends Harry et va-t'en! C'est lui! Va-t'en! Cours! Je vais le retenir.... Il retourna dans le salon, attendant que l'ennemi franchisse le seuil de la porte qu'il avait déjà ouverte. Un éclair traversa le ciel. Le coup de tonnerre se fit entendre.  
  
-Bonsoir James, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas vu!  
  
-Pas assez à mon goût Voldemort.  
  
-Tut tut tut. On ne parle pas comme ça à son maître.  
  
-Tu n'es pas mon maître espèce ordure, et tu ne le seras jamais! Sort de ma maison! Tout de suite, sinon........  
  
-Oh! Des menaces maintenant. Dommage. C'était ta dernière chance Potter.  
  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, puis Lily apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Elle vit son mari sous la menace de la baguette de Voldemort.  
  
-Adieu Potter. Avada Kedavra.  
  
Le corps de James tomba lourdement sur le sol. Lily restait immobile devant le corps couru rejoindre son fils.  
  
-Ca ne sert à rien de courir, tu ne peux pas m'échapper.  
  
Arrivée dans la chambre de Harry, elle ferma la porte au nez du Mage Noir.  
  
Celui-ci prononça une formule et la porte explosa. Il regarda l'enfant et sa mère qui le protégeait, se dirigea lentement vers eux et ordonna d'une voix forte et menaçante:  
  
-Donne-le-moi.  
  
-Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui!  
  
-Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote...Allez, pousse-toi...  
  
-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous volez, tuez-moi à sa place...  
  
Le Prince des Ténèbres perdit alors toute la patience dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
-Bien! Si tu insistes. Je me ferai une joie de satisfaire ta demande.  
  
Il pointa sa baguette en direction de la jeune femme et, avant de prononcé le sortilège de mort, lui posa une dernière question:  
  
-Une dernière volonté Lily jolie?  
  
-Oui, une seule. Va au diable!  
  
-Tu peux conté la-dessus Sang de Bourbe. Avada Kedavra.  
  
Un bruit sourd. Le bruit du corps de Lily Potter tombant sur le sol, près de son fils.  
  
Voldemort se tourna alors vers le dernier descendant de la lignée Potter. Harry. Le petit garçon ne bougeait pas, il ne criait pas. Il avait les yeux fixé sur sa mère. Il regardait le visage clos de sa mère. Ce visage qu'il avait vu depuis toujours, et qui était maintenant figé, à tout jamais. Il ne reverrait plus jamais ce visage, mais ça il ne le sait pas encore. Ce qu'il sait en revanche, ou plutôt ce qu'il se demande, c'est pourquoi sa mère était tombé et qu'elle ne criait pas, qu'elle ne pleurait pas.......................qu'elle ne se relevait pas.  
  
L'attention du petit Harry fut attirée par la voix de Voldemort.  
  
-A toi maintenant l'avorton. Vas rejoindre tes stupides parents. Avada Kedavra.  
  
Le sort s'apprêtait à le frappé quand soudain un bouclier rouge orangé, se forma autour du bébé. L'éclaire de lumière verte, qui avait été rejeté par le bouclier, se dirigea vers son créateur, qui fut frappé de plein fouet par le sortilège de mort.  
  
Un long hurlement fut entendu dans tout le quartier.  
  
Dans sa chambre, Harry pleurait. Il avait mal à la tête. Du sang coulait d'une étrange coupure en forme de cicatrice. Le corps de sa mère reposait à côté de celui de l'inconnu. Soudain, ce dernier se consuma. Un épais nuage noir s'éleva à quelques mètres du sol, et s'enfuit par la fenêtre, qui n'avait maintenant plus de vitre. La voix glaciale résonna une dernière fois dans la tête du garçon:  
  
-Je t'aurais gamin. Le dernier Potter mourra avant même d'avoir un autre héritier.  
  
Ces paroles, qui sonnaient telle une prophétie, s'évanouissaient aussitôt.  
  
Alors que les cris des voisins étaient de plus en plus nombreux dans la rue, Harry, qui avait cessé de pleuré, tendit sa main vers le visage de sa mère et lui caressa la joue.  
  
-Maan.  
  
Ce premier mot se répercutèrent sur les murs de la chambre. Ce premier mot que ces parents n'entendront jamais. Ce premier qu'une mère rêve d'entendre quand elle voit son bébé. Ce premier mot qui lui était destiné, mais que jamais elle n'aura entendu prononcé.  
  
Et en ce moment même, des gens s'étaient rassemblés en secret dans tout le pays et ils levaient leur verre en murmurant: " A la santé de Harry Potter. Le Survivant! "   
  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Laissez-moi une 'tite review ça fait tjs plaisir. Merci  
  
Witness. 


End file.
